


𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐞𝐞'𝐬 𝐚 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐦. - 𝓚. 𝙯𝙤𝙡𝙙𝙮𝙘𝙠

by Dajah



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/M, Multi, Reader Insert, Strong Friendship - Freeform, Strong MC, Work In Progress, chimera ants - Freeform, fluff to even out the angst, heavy angst planned, killua centric, killuas journey to self worth + gons morality, ongoing~, reader has a manipulator nen type, reader is a comfort to killua and gon, wholesome killugon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dajah/pseuds/Dajah
Summary: ┍━━━━━━━★━━━━━━━┑𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙩𝙝 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙮.𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙛𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙣𝙙𝙨 𝙬𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙨𝙩𝙧𝙚𝙣𝙜𝙩𝙝.𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙞𝙛 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙬𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙜𝙤𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙤 𝙜𝙚𝙩 𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙧𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩, 𝙞𝙩 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙗𝙚 𝙨𝙖𝙫𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙨𝙚 𝙗𝙤𝙮𝙨 𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙢 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙢𝙨𝙚𝙡𝙫𝙚𝙨.ˏˋ♡̩͙♡̩̩̥͙♡̩̥̩ ⋆ ♡̩̥̩♡̩̩̥͙♡̩͙ˊˎ- 𝙞𝙣 𝙬𝙝𝙞𝙘𝙝 𝙮𝙤𝙪, 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙙𝙚𝙧, 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙛𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙖𝙡𝙤𝙣𝙜𝙨𝙞𝙙𝙚 𝙂𝙤𝙣 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙆𝙞𝙡𝙡𝙪𝙖. 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙨𝙩𝙤𝙧𝙮 𝙛𝙤𝙡𝙡𝙤𝙬𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙥𝙡𝙤𝙩. (𝙢𝙤𝙨𝙩𝙡𝙮 𝙨𝙚𝙩 𝙙𝙪𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙘𝙝𝙞𝙢𝙚𝙧𝙖 𝙖𝙣𝙩 𝙖𝙧𝙘)┕━━━━━━━★━━━━━━━┙
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Reader, Killua Zoldyck & Reader, Killua Zoldyck/Reader, Killua x Reader - Relationship, gon x reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	1. ❝ Endings ˣ And ˣ Beginnings ❞

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is my first time writing in a while and first ever hxh fic. i plan on updating this regularly, so if you liked it please comment and leave kudos! it really makes me smile to see other people are enjoying it just as much as i am. if you see any mistakes, or want any specific chapters lmk and i'll add it! <3

⋯✰⋯

"Book."

"Gain!"

Bisky's eyes shined like stars as a smooth blue gemstone appeared in front of her. You could spot tears of hers spring up as she cradled the glittering rock like it was the most precious thing in the world.

"What should I name it? Blue-chan? Planet-chan?" she gushed, bouncing on the balls of her feet. You stifled a laugh, catching a glimpse of Killua's dumbfounded expression. If one thing were true, it's that he does _not _understand women.__

__While Gon and Killua endured Bisky's brutal training during Greed Island, you had grown to like her. Despite her being 45 years older than you, you imagined she was the closest thing to what a big sister would be like. Or maybe a mom? You wouldn't know._ _

__Unfortunately, you weren't special enough to escape her unforgiving training either. Bisky knew no mercy. While training their physical bodies, she also trained the trio's nen abilities._ _

__Gon developed his special punch move by using the rock, paper, scissors of Chinese martial arts. Killua learned how to better channel his electricity, though Bisky had looked concerned when he first demonstrated it to her. You couldn't blame her. Killua's ability to withstand electricity only came from years of shock torture, and you noticed how he rarely mentions the fact that he still feels the pain. You caught on to it the night you watched his Heaven's Arena match, remembering his voice floating to the stands._ _

__"𝘐'𝘮 𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘭 𝘤𝘶𝘳𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘐𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘯𝘰 𝘦𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘦. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘴 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯. 𝘐𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵𝘴."_ _

__Your heart clenched for him every time you remember this fact. He has a tendency to hide his pain, in order to not burden his friends._ _

__Then there's you, who Bisky took upon herself to help._ _

__Since the day Wing opened your nen pores and declared you a Manipulator, you practiced your nen with Gon and Killua daily. When the time came to decide your special ability, the answer was as clear to you as a cloudless sky._ _

__𝘊𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘢𝘭 𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴._ _

__Since then you'd been seen carrying around leather pouches of dirt, water, and vines wherever you went. It was a nice start, but it sure did make your back hurt. And of course, Bisky would not accept that. Ordering you to dump out all of your pouches to the ground, she made you draw out your power from the scattered elements that had begun already mixing with the dirt._ _

__Unsure, you had hesitantly stretched out your arm and tried pulling from the water. It took you a number of tries to get it right. You had squinted long and hard, focused on extending your nen to the elements around you. To your giddy surprise, small, sparkling droplets of H20 were separating from the glob of inky mud to float just a few inches above your hands. Concentrating harder, the droplets began orbiting one another. They looked like little planets. Sensing the vines, you were able to control their movements too, even manipulating ones that hadn't originated from your leather pouch._ _

__Bisky's wide smile was all that you needed. From that day on, you only practiced manipulating whatever was around you. The earth was your ally._ _

__"Well, what will you do once you find Ging?" Bisky's voice snapped you out of a daze._ _

__"Naturally, I'll introduce him to Killua, my best friend in the whole world!"_ _

__You smiled at Gon. His unyielding positivity and bubbly voice was like honey to your ears. No one could ever doubt the adoration he held for his best friend._ _

__"Stupid, cut that out! It's embarrassing," said Killua, turning red as a tomato. He looked away in an attempt to hide his embarrassment, except you were right there to catch his blush._ _

__You flashed a mischievous smile to Killua. "You know, I think an I-Love-You-Too-Gon-I-Also-Think-You're-The-Best would suffice once in a while."_ _

__"Shut up."_ _

__Killua was as stubborn as ever. You are playfully rolled your eyes before turning your attention back to the rest of the group. Gon was inviting Bisky to come with them and meet Ging, but she had said something about not being interested in men who already have kids._ _

__"If I stay with you any longer, I really will get too attached..." Bisky tried to mask it, but you've always been good at noticing little details. She was going to miss them. And truth be told, you were going to miss her too._ _

__"The hunter world is a small place. We'll all see each other again in no time!" you reassured your friends. "See you later, Bisky."_ _

__"Take care, Bisky." Gon said his goodbyes, Killua nodding next to him._ _

__⋯✰⋯_ _

__"Accompany on."_ _

__"Nigg!"_ _

__At that, a bright light enveloped all of them, streaking them through the sky. Every time you did this on Greed Island, you had always shut your eyes tight. You'd never get used to the feeling._ _

__The next thing you knew, the three of you landed in an area thick with white fog. It was slightly chilly, causing you to shiver. A hundred feet in front of you was a tall sakura tree with roots so large they could be mistaken for a magical beast. It had to have been there for at least a couple hundred years. Soft, pink petals drifted in the wind, dancing around you and your friends. As your eyes focused, you noticed a shadowy man reclining on the tree's roots. Could it be Ging?_ _

__Before you realized what was happening, the mysterious man turned towards the three of you and opened fire on Gon._ _

__Then, Killua was diving in slow motion and pulling Gon out of the way and the two of them were rolling on the ground holding onto each other. Getting a hold of your senses, you looked down at dozens of bullets that had made holes in the ground and noticed an injured ant lying motionless on the floor. The thing was completely decapitated._ _

__"Now look what you've done, you killed an innocent soul!" you exclaimed to the man, pointing at the poor bug._ _

__"That's not Ging..." Gon whispered._ _

__"What was that all about?! First, you push us down, then you fire at us. Stop messing around!" Killua accused the Not-Ging._ _

__After helping Gon back up, Killua examined the insect too. That is, before it ruthlessly attacked him._ _

__"Oh. It wasn't dead," you stated the obvious._ _

__The man quickly finished off the ant biting Killua's leg with his machine gun before scoffing at you. He took off the black jacket he was wearing, unveiling straight, platinum white hair so long it almost touched the floor. You could get a better look at him now. He was lanky, and the beret he wore casted a shadow over his eyes. If you had to guess, you'd say he's about 6'3. Just who was this man? Had God finally sent an angel to cleanse you from your sins?_ _

__"I was being dead serious. If I hadn't opened fire, you would have been attacked. That was no ordinary ant, it was a Chimera Ant."_ _

__"A what?"_ _

__"An aggressive, carnivorous insect that's been designated Quarantine Level 1. You three didn't realize it, but you were standing right in front of their nest. If I hadn't fired the moment I did, an army of Chimera Ants would have consumed all of you by now," the angel explained._ _

__You gawked at his beautiful long locks, gracefully flying in the wind as he turned to leave._ _

__Gon seemed to have recognized the man, asking something about if he were the one who had saved him back then. Gon told a story about being rescued from a fox bear, though it looked like he had remembered something else because he held his cheek as if he'd just been hit. For the first couple of seconds, the man looked at Gon like he was in denial about the person right in front of him. Then, like it was nothing, he called Gon by his name. And if by a miracle, he also knew Ging._ _

__"My name is Kite. Ging was my master."_ _

__You nudged Killua, "Did you hear that?! He knows Gon's dad!" Killua looked just as shocked as you._ _

__The three of you followed Kite to a small campfire as he told them stories about Ging, himself, and his current mission. You were thankful for the heat source, warming your hands against the flame as it was only getting colder as night fell. You cursed yourself for not being like Gon and Killua, who always had their long sleeve layers and could just strip them whenever the weather deemed it necessary. All you were wearing were burgundy shorts, combat boots, and a black t-shirt. And of course, your necklace. You reached your hand and held onto the choker pendant around your neck. It was all you had left of your home. Just holding onto the pink pendant brought you enough comfort to warm you from the inside out again._ _

__The sun was beginning to set by the time you met Kite's friends and the cute dog that had taken a liking to Gon. Your eyes softened as you watched Gon play with the puppy, having found its sweet spot right behind its ear. He caught you staring, and flashed his pearly whites._ _

__"Y/N, come rub his belly! He's so soft!"_ _

__Getting up from your spot next to Killua and wiping the dust off your shorts, you traveled to where Gon was now teaching the dog new tricks._ _

__"How are you gonna teach him anything without any dog treats?" you asked, petting the little dog._ _

__"With this!" Gon pulls out a handful of goldfish from his pocket. He tossed one to the pup, who caught it in midair._ _

__You held in a laugh. "Gon, why do you just have goldfish lying around in your pockets like that?"_ _

__"You don't always have time to snack when you're training you know... Plus, It's in a baggy." He showed you the zip-block bag that was stuffed inside the pocket of his green shorts, bashfully rubbing the back of his neck. This time you couldn't help but let out a laugh._ _

__"Oh I see, as long as it's in a bag. Can I see one?"_ _

__Gon nodded and put some goldfish in the palm of your hand. Looking for Killua, you spotted him sitting on a log watching as the sun set under the ocean's horizon. He looked so ethereal as the orange light reflected off of him. The light made his fluffy white hair shine, and a slight breeze made delicate strands wisp in the wind like snowflakes. You almost felt bad for disturbing the picturesque scene in front of you._ _

__"Hey, Killua! Come feed this dog Gon's two-year-old musty goldfish with me!"_ _

__Yeah, you had ruined the moment._ _

__"It's not two years old! I bought it in Yorknew," he whined._ _

__"But it's musty?"_ _

__Killua walked up to the two of you with a questioning look, and you paused your bickering to hold open his hand and transfer the goldfish. The dog barked._ _

__"I'm not sure, animals typically run away once they smell Mike on me," he said, referring to the oversized human-eating guard dog at the Zoldyck estate. Considering its job was to deter people, you guessed that made sense. Still, you had faith that this innocent pup could show Killua some love. He needed the free therapy._ _

__"Just try it!" Gon pushed._ _

__Killua succumbed to Gon's request, holding the treat out to the tail-wagging puppy. Though, instead of taking the treat, it knocked Killua clean over, licking his face._ _

__"What the heck— Help!" Killua desperately tried wiping the slimy slobber off of his lips._ _

__"I think he's trying to kiss you." You giggled._ _

___𝘔𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘤𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘥! _____

____

"Kite did say that hunters are well-liked by animals. This means you're a great hunter, Killua!" Gon excitedly shared. 

____

Killua offered a small smile. "I haven't passed the test yet, dummy." 

____

____

_⋯✰⋯_

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! this is my first time writing in a while and first ever hxh fic. i plan on updating this regularly, so if you liked it please comment and leave kudos! it really makes me smile to see other people are enjoying it just as much as i am. if you see any mistakes, or want any specific chapters lmk and i'll add it! <3


	2. ❝ Act 2: New x Mission ❞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter is out!! writing that scene with killua was so sweet it made my teeth rot (*♡∀♡) if you liked this chapter consider leaving some kudos, they always make my day hehe <3

⋯✰⋯

You knew that if anyone outside of this car saw you right now, you might just pass away. To put it simply: You were sitting on Killua's lap.

All because Kite's truck only fit seven people. 

The way this predicament came about would have been comical if it weren't for your burning embarrassment. Unfortunately, you could remember very clearly how it all unfolded:

"Hmm, it seems that there aren't enough seats for all eight of us, so one person will have to squish in," Kite said, opening the car door to check the seats.

"Who's the smallest one here?" Gon asked. All seven pairs of eyes turned to look at you. 

Great. The benefits of never having had your growth spurt.

Killua was the one to open his mouth, snickering, "Obviously it's Y/N. She's like a midget!"

"Killua, you are literally an entire 2 ½ feet shorter than Kite over there," you defended yourself.

From a distance, you had guessed Kite was around 6'3. Once you got a closer look at him, you discovered that he towered over you like a skyscraper. Your curiosity got the best of you and naturally, you had asked him what his height was. The man was a whopping 7 foot 10.

"It's okay Y/N, you can squish with me," Gon offered. 

Killua shook his head. "No way. Squishing will just make everyone uncomfortable. It's better if only one person suffers. Y/N, you can sit on my lap." 

He had left no room for argument. Sighing, you knew that even if you tried, you had no say in this anymore. You would just have to suck it up for the next 4 hours. 

Now you were here, sitting on him, worrying about whether you were cutting the circulation off to his legs or not. Or perhaps you were too bony and it was hurting him.

You could feel his warm breath on your neck, and it sent goosebumps across your entire body. This was beyond awkward. 

"Stop it," Killua muttered, right in your ear.

Oh, you'd done it now, hadn't you? Killua was gonna push you off onto Gon instead. 

"Stop what?"

"You're so stiff, just...relax," he paused, "I don't mind sitting this way."

Hearing his voice so close to you sent butterflies fluttering in your stomach. 

Maybe this was okay.

You untensed, trying to adjust yourself to a more comfortable position, but the bumpy car ride wasn't making it very easy. Kite ran over a rock, and without a seatbelt it sent you jerking upwards. Thanks to his fast reflexes, Killua gripped your waist, holding you tightly to his body. 

"The seatbelt won't reach over the both of us, but this'll keep you from flying."

"Heh, thanks Killua. I think we should reach the beach in a bit..." you said, hoping that the thought of it being over soon might offer him some relief.

It doesn't matter who it is, being this close to someone could send anyone into a frenzy. You were hyper-aware of every one of his fingers grasping onto your waist. He wasn't lying. He was keeping you right there.

You'd just have to stop thinking about it, you told yourself. Or else you'd go crazy. 

Trying to relax back into Killua like he had asked, you let your mind wander to the reason you were driving in the first place. The day before, the three of you had decided to stick with Kite and help him investigate the Chimera ants. The beach you were headed to now is supposed to have a clue about where the ant queen is located, so you could bring an end to the destruction before it starts. During the car ride, you had learned they were a truly deadly species. One bite of an innocent passerby, and they had the means to bring the entire human race to extinction. 

You felt like something was starting. And your intuition was rarely wrong.

Gazing over at Gon who had been talking with Kite for a while now, you noticed how his eyes crinkle into little smiles whenever he talks. You knew that having Kite around, his father's best friend, surely excited him to the bone. Gon was just oozing with optimism, without even trying. You could tell that just by being himself, he was keeping the spirits up of all eight in the group, not allowing any room for doubt or fear to creep into anyone's minds. 

At that moment, you swore that whatever happened, you would be there to protect Gon and Killua. Even if it costs you everything. 

Hopefully, this wasn't one of your friends' last few moments of tranquility. But if it was, you were determined to spend it well. 

Resting your head against Killua, you hoped that he wouldn't mind if you indulged in this for just a moment. You were tired, having not gotten much rest since completing Greed Island and meeting Kite. 

It didn't take much time for you to fall asleep to the rise and fall of Killua's steady breathing and his sweet vanilla scent. If you'd been awake, you might have even heard his heartbeat racing beneath you. 

⋯✰⋯

You had finally reached the beach. 

Killua had nudged you awake once you'd gotten there. You remembered how his blue eyes stared back at you as he poked your face, calling you an idiot for falling asleep, and you chuckled. 

There was one thing you were clueless about; Killua had made sure not to move even once the whole rest of the car ride. He was nervous that he might disturb your peacefully sleeping form. 

You were still pretty groggy as you looked out at the sea, the bright sun reflecting on the ocean's surface. You wanted to wiggle your toes in the sand, but you were there for a reason. To find anything that might lead to the Queen. 

You searched in bushes, behind rocks, under seashells, and even used your nen to sift through as much sand as you could. So far, the group had ruled out the forest and deemed it difficult to know if the ant even ended up on the same island. That's when they decided to release the hellhound. Well- it wasn't a hellhound. It was the little dog you played with yesterday. Along with Gon.

Gon was following behind the dog on all floors, sniffing the ground as he went. 

"He can do that?" You asked no one in particular.

"His nose is as sharp as a dog's," Killua responded, watching Gon with an amused look in his eye.

A couple minutes went by with no luck. The only thing the dog had found was a tree to pee on. It looked like the ant wasn't going to be on this island, though Kite had an idea.

"It may have washed ashore somewhere else. Which direction do the currents flow here?" Kite asked the two that had brought us down to the beach. One was short with brown skin and grey hair that sprouted up like hay, while the other had large glasses and two front teeth poking out from his mouth.

"The direction is reversed between day and night. And it also changes with the seasons. I've even heard it's different on certain days. So it'll be tough to pinpoint a location..." said Chipmunk Teeth. That's what you'd call him, since you hadn't gotten his name.

So basically, no one had any idea on how to find the Chimera Ant Queen. 

"Continuing to search blindly is pointless. We should return to YorkNew and see if we can find any new leads there." 

You heard the group around you agreeing with Kite. He and his friends began walking back to the truck already, but you stayed put. You would catch up to them later. 

The ocean reminded you of your home. You thought you should say goodbye to it first. 

Ripples of water lapped gently at your feet. You always had a connection with nature. Having lived in a small village located in the middle of a jungle most of your life, the earth had become your dearest friend. One of your earliest memories was from exploring the coves back at home. You stretched out your arm across the water, and watched the liquid softly rise to your hand as you called it.

That's why you chose this nen ability. It tied you to the elements. When you fought with it, together you were one body. 

"Y/N, come on! Kite's threatening to leave without you," Gon waved you over. Taking one last look at the sea, you turned away.

The sun was already setting by the time you left for the city.

⋯✰⋯

Going back to YorkNew was the right decision. Now you all knew where to look.

Kite had discovered that the possibilities of the Chimera Ant landing in NGL were the highest. Apparently, NGL was a country populated with people who wanted to get away from machine civilization and live in nature.

You loved nature too, but you thought that was a little extreme. There was a reason you had to leave your beloved jungle behind. 

"There may very well be a giant swarm of Chimera Ants already hunting humans down. If that's the case, my top priority will be saving them. You must be able to protect yourselves," Kite warned us.

"And if I am the one in trouble, you should escape without me."

At that, Gon and Killua looked unsettled. But backing down now was not an option.

"Got it," you said, breaking the silence and offering a kind nod to Kite, "and until the very last moment, the three of us will have your back."

"Yeah!" The other two boys concurred.

Now, you sat with Gon and Killua on an airship to NGL. The three of you were sitting on a bench, looking out of a window that framed velvet-peach clouds displaying brilliant silver linings.

Gon was reflecting on their last conversation with Kite.

"You said that Ging had a reason for bringing me and Kite together," he rested his arms and head on the window-frame.

Killua broke his sight from the clouds and looked at Gon. 

"Yeah, I did."

"You're probably right. I don't know the reason, but I can't give up halfway, no matter what's going on. Otherwise, I'll disappoint Ging... And I'd never be able to forgive myself either. So I won't run away," Gon continued, resolved with his decision.

There was a moment of silence as the three of you let his words sink in. 

You admired Gon's determination, but you hated that Ging had a son risking his life just to avoid disappointing a dad he's never met.

"Man, you had this totally serious expression, so I was expecting something big. But it's just business as usual," Killua smiled.

"Huh?" Gon's mouth hung open. "I thought about this a lot, I even ran a bunch of mental simulations! And I liked what Y/N said earlier, about having Kite's back until the very end."

"Think all you want, but you'll still be Gon. If someone said to abandon them, you'd never do it," You lightly punched his shoulder. 

He pouted, cradling where you hit him, and you rolled your eyes. 

"Drama queen."

Gon chose to ignore that and turned back to Killua. "Then what would you do?'"

"I'm a spontaneous guy, so I'd think about it once the time comes."

"So, you'd run away?" Gon questioned.

"Depends. I can't say until it actually happens."

"Say for instance..."

Killua threw his hands up, beat, "I can't tell you what I'd do in a hypothetical situation!"

"Then, what about you Y/N?"

"Gon!" You whined.

Truth be told, you hadn't thought about what you would do. It depended like Killua said. But you did know one thing...

"I would never leave you two behind. Even if that meant I'd have to die."

⋯✰⋯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter is out!! writing that scene with killua was so sweet it made my teeth rot (*♡∀♡) if you liked this chapter consider leaving some kudos, they always make my day hehe <3


	3. ❝ Act 3: Questionable x Encounter ❞

⋯✰⋯

"Don't they have anything at least a LITTLE flattering? I get they're like hippie-extremists, but not all of us want to look like a sack of potatoes," you complained, swiping through their clothing racks that screamed no-potential-whatsoever.

You'd finally arrived at NGL headquarters, only for them to make the three of you throw out your phones and clothes. It's like they were still living in the 18th century.

"It's only clothes. Just pick whatever," Killua replied while browsing through the selection, though he looked equally as aggravated and bored. He did have at least 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 style that he wanted to upkeep.

Gon on the other hand didn't seem to care.

"You think they have anything green?" He wondered out loud.

You pulled out a set of white pants with a blue long sleeves top.

"Hey Killua."

"Yeah?"

You shoved the set into his arms, giving him a bright smile.

"Try this on, I think it would match your eyes well."

"Idiot. The Chimera Ants won't be looking at my eyes when we're fighting them." Pink dusted his cheeks as he looked to the side, avoiding eye contact.

He bought the outfit without even trying it on.

Gon pouted. "Wait, what about me?"

You pulled out two more similar sets. One was a pair of green pants and a white tank top, while the other was burgundy pants with a black top. That one was yours.

"We can all match!" You grinned, relieved you finally found something that wouldn't make you all look like homeless children. "Well, sort of." The sets were still different colors, but they retained the same general style.

"Oh, great idea Y/N! I'll go change into it now," Gon beamed, nearly skipping all the way to the changing room with his brand new green pants. It was about time he put on something different for a change, you inwardly joked.

Killua was already walking back from the stalls when Gon ran past him.

"Wow Killua, look at that drip~" You whistled, checking out his new outfit.

"You're so hopeless," he sighed, bonking the top of your head.

You rubbed where he had hit and stuck out your tongue, pretending to be hurt. It was the truth though, he looked 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 good in the outfit you had picked out. Peeking at him while he wasn't looking, you discovered that the tight-skinned long sleeves accentuated his arms in a way you'd never noticed before, hugging his lean muscles. You were right about the royal-colored shirt bringing out his pretty blue eyes. And the way his pale skin and white hair contrasted them even looked a little heavenly...

God, what were you thinking? If Killua heard you right now he'd hit you over the head another 20 times over. You looked to the floor, hoping he wouldn't see your growing blush.

After all three of you had changed into your new clothes, the hunt for the Chimera Ants began. Kite was on his own horse, while the rest of you fit on the second one due to your small frames. You were holding onto Gon's torso as he took control of the reins.

He was like a natural, his whole body moving in sync with the horse in strong determination. You trusted him, knowing that wouldn't just let you topple over. You weren't really used to horses, as they weren't typically found roaming around the jungle.

Then there was Killua, who was standing stick-straight on the horse like it was nothing.

"How do you even do that?!" You called out over the sound of galloping hooves.

"Huh, Do what? You mean this?" Killua smirked, doing a handstand.

You couldn't believe him. The boy had no fear at all.

"You're crazy," you stated, turning around to face Killua and leisurely leaning your back against Gon.

You had finally mastered balancing on the horse without having to hold onto him— but you had nowhere as near the skill Killua did.

"Maybe I am, but you love it," he teased, still upside-down. Temptingly enough, his white locks of hair were hanging upside-down too.

Slowly, you leaned forward on the palm of your hands, nearly closing in the distance between you two.

"Sure, I do. You got me there," you cooed, catching him off guard.

"Uh.." He sweatdropped, turning bright red. Killua's balance was starting to wobble.

Then, exploiting his moment of weakness, you tugged on his hair knocking him over.

Satisfied, you rested against Gon again. Thankfully the boy didn't seem to mind.

"Show off," You said, sticking your nose in the air.

"Man, that was so unfair!" Killua whined, sitting back down on the horse and dragging his hands down his face.

You crossed your arms, ready to deliver some witty comeback, when you noticed some bees in the distance that looked like they were carrying something. Squinting your eyes, you saw that they were flying in closer.

"Hey guys, look at that," you pointed out. The horses stopped as one of the bees dropped the paper in Kite's hand.

𝙃𝙚𝙡𝙥!!

𝘾𝙝𝙞𝙢𝙚𝙧𝙖 𝘼𝙣𝙩 𝙉𝙚𝙨𝙩, 𝙍𝙤𝙘𝙠𝙮 𝘼𝙧𝙚𝙖

𝙉𝙤𝙩𝙞𝙛𝙮 𝙃𝙪𝙣𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝘼𝙨𝙨𝙤𝙘𝙞𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣!!

An SOS?

You cast a worried glance at Gon, who looked disturbed.

"It's Ponzu..."

Ponzu...? The name wasn't familiar to you at all. That must be somebody Killua and Gon knew from before you had met them.

The bee fluttered in the air around you before making its landing on your ring finger. Kite made the decision to leave the horses, leaving a message for the Hunter Association.

Even though they ran faster on foot, it didn't take much time until you came across an unsettling scene.

Or, what was left of Ponzu.

Blood soaked the ground. Articles of ripped-up clothing scattered the dirt, and there was not even a bone in sight. The putrid smell of iron overwhelmed your nostrils.

It was fresh blood.

If you had arrived even 15 minutes earlier, maybe Gon and Killua's friend would not have so barbarically killed. You felt sick to your stomach.

'𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘣𝘺 𝘢 𝘩𝘶𝘮𝘢𝘯'

"This was done by a Chimera Ant," Kite finished your thought.

The look on Gon's face scared you. Most of the time, Gon was a sweet boy on a journey to find his father. But 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴, you could spot a festering darkness threatening to take over his very being. You knew he would never tolerate his friends getting hurt, but you couldn't help but wonder if Gon was self-sacrificing, or perhaps selfish?

"I hate to consider the possibility, but it's possible that NGL's underground rulers have already been fed to the queen. What will happen if Chimera Ants are born with their genes..?" Kite trailed off, studying one of the bullet casings in the murder scene.

An unprecedented biohazard never seen before in human history, is what that meant. The worst-case scenario had just happened.

⋯✰⋯

That wasn't the last disturbing scene the four of you came across. In front of you now were three decaying horses, each speared through the stomach by its own tree. They resembled grilled chicken and steak kebabs.

The scent was even worse than the last incident. This time, they were rotting. Killua and you both covered your noses, in an attempt to block out the stench.

"It's like a morning sacrifice," Gon stated.

You remembered what that was. Back at home, sometimes birds would impale their prey on sharp objects like branches. It wasn't a pretty sight, but it was the circle of life. What kind of monster could do this to not just one, but three 1,000 ton horses?

Your question was answered quicker than you had hoped.

"Trash. Those are mine!" The monster in question growled as he stepped foot out of the dense forest.

He resembled an overgrown bunny, with wings of a bird, thick-ass thighs, and seaweed green hair. And as for the vibe he gave off? You could safely assume he was just a stupid man-child.

"Wow. You're ugly," you deadpanned.

"You wanna say that again little brat?" He snarled, making the first move and charging right after you.

You quickly dodged his attack, but not before he came in contact with your arm. That was gonna leave a bruise.

Kite activated his aura, temporarily distracting the bunny-monster. It seemed to have noticed the change in atmosphere.

No way...was it possible? Had it already learned about the power of nen?

"Y/N, Gon, Killua... You three must deal with him yourselves. We'll be encountering more Chimera Ant soldiers like him. I won't be able to help you during combat, so if you can't defeat him, you will have to leave." Kite stepped back from the fight.

You nodded, Gon and Killua mirroring you. The three of you understood what hung in the fate of this fight.

"We told you before Kite, we're pros. Don't treat us like little kids!"

In sync, you all activated your nen together.

"Did you hear that bunny? I'm about to blow off those weird speedo undies of yours into the next dimension." You raised your hand in front of you, manipulating the wind to blow him away with every step that you advanced.

Killua was already in the air, prepared to test his thunder-bolt. In a flash of blue, dozens of lightning strikes were being zapped into the ant, immobilizing him. Gon's charged punch was enough to send him flying across the sky.

You saw his tail-puff shrink and sparkle in the distance as he was about to disappear, until something fast and unidentifiable swept him away.

Someone had been watching.

"He let his soldier do the fighting so that he could learn our abilities," Kite explained while walking towards the three of you again.

Gon and Killua looked disappointed. You hadn't even gotten a chance to use much of your powers during that fight. If you had finished it off, would that have been enough to prove yourselves?

"Are you coming?"

You looked up at Kite.

"There's no need to feel down, your attacks weren't that bad. You just need experience now. If you wish to become stronger, this is a perfect opportunity... But if you aren't prepared, you won't be able to endure it. Whether we win or lose, hell lies ahead of us." Kite finished off, looking at each one of you in the eye with a resolute stare.

You knew that. Gon and Killua knew that also.

Even so, all three of you were prepared and eager to do whatever it takes to strengthen yourselves and help Kite save NGL.

⋯✰⋯

Kite looked serene as the light of the small campfire lit up his features. He and Gon had caught some fish for dinner earlier, while Killua and you set up camp. Now, you sat brushing arms with Killua, who was sitting next to Gon, who was huddled up close to Kite. The night was quiet, except for the cicadas singing in the trees and the thoughts running through you and your friend's minds.

There was a lot to think about.

Gon and Killua hadn't even been given the time to grieve over the loss of their past acquaintance, before being hit with the hard-hitting truth that the Ants were already evolving at a nightmarish rate. Nobody knew how many had gone missing or even more so been eaten. Yet everyone knew that the death count had already surpassed comprehensible numbers. Most likely, not everybody here would make it out alive.

But, the three of you consistently have proven the odds wrong. You held onto that fact like you held onto your pendant.  
It reassured you.

It was obvious that the three of you had become inseparable over the past two years.  
After you met Gon and Killua at Heaven's Arena, you'd never left each other's side.

Nobody would be going home without the other, because you had all found home within each other.

"Hey, Kite? What was your dad like?" Gon asked.

Kite looked up at the boy, surprised by the sudden question. Turning his eyes to the starry night sky, he exhaled a breath of cold air.

"I didn't know him. He disappeared when I was a child."

Gon hummed, waiting for Kite to continue. He knew that feeling too. It was an icy and empty feeling, not having a father figure in your life to guide you, praise you.

"I have very few memories of him, but they've all muddled together by now. Sometimes I can't tell if they're real or if I've convinced myself they are."

"....I think Ging would thank you."

This brought Kite's attention back to Gon.

"Thank me for what?"

"Well... You've been like a sort of mentor for me ever since we met, back on Whale Island. If it weren't for you, I would never have even become a hunter. Maybe I'm just a kid, but the past month it felt like I.. like I had a dad."

Your heart ached for Gon, who had been searching this whole time for his father in everyone he met and everything he saw. Gently, you placed your hand over his and squeezed it, wishing you could be of more comfort to him. Wishing you could turn back time and bring Ging back to his home, to Gon.

Kite's eyes softened as he looked at the boy, who offered a wobbly smile.

"Ging would be proud of you," he said, ruffling Gon's spiky hair.

That night, the glimmering moonlight had brought out your most vulnerable selves. You felt a honey-like warmth grow inside of you— a new member had just been added to your family. Killua seemed content, happy that his friend was smiling. And Gon's eyes matched the twinkling stars as he looked up to Kite like he was the most wonderful thing.

It was a special night. You knew deep down that you would treasure it, for a long time to come.

⋯✰⋯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡
> 
> Hey guys! Since winter break is ending I'll be uploading a new chapter once or twice a week. Let me know what you thought by leaving stars or a comment! They always make my day. I hope everyone has a great weekend <3
> 
> Happy 2021~!
> 
> ｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡


	4. ❝ Act 4: Sunrise ˣ Sunset ❞

⋯✰⋯

You were still awake. Laying flat on your back, you couldn't help but stare at the cloudless black sky. The darkness held so much of the ominous unknown, comparable to the near future. It was a laughable task to try falling asleep when your mind only plagued you with thoughts about the quest ahead. Would you be able to fight off these new enemies? That god-awful bunny already knew how to conceal his presence. 

But the real question that kept nagging at the back of your mind and tugging at your heart was –if it came down to it– would you be strong enough to protect your friends? 

Killua lay next to you. Turning to your side, you rested your hand on your cheek and admired the boy in front of you. If you ever lost him, you thought your desire to live would disintegrate into ash and float away, all over again. He had been the one to save you after all.

You reached out a gentle hand to move the hair away from his milky skin, but held back half-way. There wasn't a reason why. Maybe you were nervous.

"Y/N, are you just gonna keep staring at me like a creep or tell me what's keeping you up so late?" Killua's eyelashes fluttered open as he spoke.

Now you completely retracted your hand, rolling your eyes. Of course he had been awake this whole time.

"First off– I wasn't staring at you. Secondly, even if I was, why did it take you so long to point out?" You smirked. "Do you like my attention?"

"What? That's not it!" He denied, immediately sitting up only to cross his arms and legs criss-cross-apple-sauce.

"Stupid... I was just too tired to say anything. I've been trained to sense when someone's eyes are on me, even in my sleep." He scoffed. "It was so obvious."

You sat up too, leaning your weight on your hands behind you.

"Well, maybe you're just pretty to look at."

His jaw dropped slightly before snapping it shut again.

"Huh?! I'm not a girl, you know! Doesn't it weird you out saying stuff like that?" Killua pouted the last part. Anyone could see he was completely flustered as he fidgeted, pulling out patches of grass.

"Could have fooled me. You sure do bicker like one-" you playfully threw the grass he ripped back onto his lap. "Plus, I don't get embarrassed when I'm telling the truth."

"Let's change the subject. Why aren't you asleep right now? It has to be about 4 in the morning already." He asked, conveniently switching the topic.

"Just thinking about stuff. But now that you're awake, I don't have to!" You stood up, pulling Killua with you. "I wanna go on a walk."

"What does that have to do with me?" He groaned, as you dragged him along by the hand. 

"So what i'm hearing is you'd rather me roam the forest by myself? Or even worse get eaten by one of those deformed Ants?" You feigned fainting, forcing Killua to catch you. 

He lifted you back up, flicking your forehead once you were standing again. 

"Idiot... Fine." Killua caved, sticking his hands in his pockets and kicking sticks as he walked. 

"Yay!"

The next few minutes you walked in silence, with the occasional humming coming from you. The both of you were content enough just being in each other's presence. It had always been that way. 

You held more than just mutual respect for one another, there was a feeling of tenderness and care always running deep in the air between you.

"What song is that?"

"Oh, the one I've been humming? It's just something my grandma would sing to me as a kid. Well, she's not really my grandma. I don't have any family."

Killua nodded, glancing at you from the side.  
"Yeah, I remember you mentioning that,"  
there was a pause, "the song is nice."

"Thanks. Do you... Do you have any good childhood memories Killua? You know, the kind that you treasure?" You asked him, subconsciously holding your choker pendant while your hair tousled in the slight breeze. You knew his childhood was a touchy subject. 

"I do," Killua replied, without having to give it much thought. "I have a younger sister back at home." 

He was surprised you had even cared to ask him something so personal about himself. 

"There was this one time when I lost her while we were playing outside. I looked for her all day until it was dark out, only for her to come crashing into me from some bushes. And when I asked her where she'd been the whole time, she pulled me into this secret-hideout inside the trunk of a big old tree that she found. She said.. that as long as we always met up there, we would never lose each other. I wonder how she is now..." Killua trailed off, looking a little dispirited as he stared off into nowhere in particular.

You leaned into him while you walked side by side, intertwining your hands together. 

"She's waiting for you."

There was a silence from Killua as he held your hand, then a little snicker.

"There was also the time I poured a bucket of Hydrofluoric Acid on Illumi-"

"Oh my god."

⋯✰⋯

Dawn had already broken by the time you were back.

Killua and you had watched the sunrise together. You discovered that when the brightly colored disc rose in the sky, nature was at its best. The golden rays of the sun gave a luminescent shine on all clouds, mountains, and meadows. It felt like you had been bathing in paradise when the first light illuminated your skin, with Killua being so close to you. But the moment was short-lived.

"Where have you guys been?" Kite demanded, as the two of you strolled back into the temporary campsite that was sprinkled in morning dew.

You were like a deer in the headlights, or even someone who had just been caught by their parents sneaking in from a date.

"Busted," you whispered to Killua.

"This is your fault, you tell him," he jabbed your side.

You sighed, cautiously stepping forward to confront the silver-haired man who was staring daggers down at you. 

"Sorry Kite... Killua wouldn't go to sleep all night so he made me go on a walk with him while he ran his energy-bar out. Seriously, I told him it had nothing to do with me but he didn't listen! I promise we'll be in mint condition on our mission today though!"

"Idiot! That's not what happened," Killua fumed, getting all worked up.

Kite shook his head, seeing right through you.

"It doesn't matter, as long as you don't act stupid. You don't know the next time you'll get to sleep while you're here. Anything could happen. One delayed reaction time and you'll be killed on the spot. So, try to make good decisions." Kite lectured, lacking any real anger behind his words. 

"Y/N! Killua! There you guys are! I was wondering where you'd been," Gon greeted the both of you, waving around a big stick.

"Hey Gon," You and Killua waved to him.

"What's with the stick?" You asked the hyperactive boy.

"Found it."

Killua's eyes glinted with a childish playfulness as he picked up a stick of his own. You followed suit, using the sticks to wipe the dirt of all evidence you had ever set up camp there.

⋯✰⋯

After hours of searching for the area Ponzu had illustrated in her note, you had finally come across a steep, rocky incline. Surrounding the cliff you stood on were even more cliffs, all filled with holes that looked like swiss cheese.

"Is this the Chimera Ant nest?" Gon questioned, surveying the area with imaginary binoculars. The sun had nearly completely set by now.

"No, they don't make their nest in holes, they use mud and feces to build them. You'll understand once we get there," Kite replied while looking out at the towering cliffs. 

The four of you entered into one of the swiss cheese holes that led inside. The makeshift tunnels were dimly lit by strung up, flickering light bulbs. It was eerie, to say the least, and the suspense put all of your nerves on edge. 

Once you met the four Chimera Ants inside, you understood what Kite had meant. The Ants had taken over the NGL underground drug factory for no other reason than their own enjoyment. This had nothing to do with the Queen. 

These were devils. 

You cringed as you watched the centaur-like beast in front of you tread on and crush the head of one of the human pets it had tied on a leash. 

"We have to deal with them now or else even more innocent people will die," Kite spoke, taking on the Squadron Leader.

You, Killua, and Gon took on the other three. It was finally your chance to use the skills Bisky taught you while in Greed Island. 

Considering your choices as a reptilian ant with bulging red eyes stalked towards you, it became painfully obvious that you would not be getting any strength from water or plants in this cave devoid of all resources. If you used any of the rock in the area, the rubble could potentially collapse on all of your friends. The only element on your side was the air surrounding you. 

"Thinking of running, little girl?" The scaly ant taunted. 

Wind was whipping your hair in all directions as you sent the Ant flying into the wall, leaving a residual crater. The gust of wind knocked the sense out of it temporarily, but these Ants weren't something to be underestimated. It lunged towards you, piercing your shoulder blade with its sword-like claw. Sticky blood seeped through your shirt. 

"Want to know the one thing nobody can run from?" You asked, obvious annoyance shown across your face. Getting hurt wasn't on your bucket list for today– even if it was just a minor cut.

"And what is that?"

A gale of pressurized air aimed directly at the Ant's head crushed it into the rocky ground, bursting its skull under the force.

"The wind." You crouched down, patting the reptilian on the back. He was dead.

Rolling your shoulder, you turned around to see how Gon, Killua, and Kite were doing. They seemed to be finishing off their fights at the same time as you. 

⋯✰⋯

"Both of your powers are a lot easier to use than mine," Kite commented as the group explored deeper into NGL's hidden drug factory. 

"But yours is cool. I bet that making a nen restriction and covenant where you can't directly choose your rolls really increases the power of your weapon arsenal, meaning your rolls can never be bad," you deduced. 

"How'd you figure that? I don't recall ever mentioning making nen contracts," Kite eyed you curiously. 

"Just a lucky guess," you beamed, skipping with each step. You were still feeling good from showing that horrible Ant what it felt like to have its skull crushed, giving it a piece of its own medicine.

"Gon, it looks like you've incorporated Enhancer, Transmuter, and Emitter techniques into your Rock-Paper-Scissors," Kite continued.

"Yep, but my natural affinity lies with enhancer abilities."

"Killua used lightning, are you a transmuter?"

Killua sparked blue electricity between his fingertips, the miniature lightning reflecting off of his eyes.

"Yeah, but it's not that strong and I lose energy fast." 

That's right! You had something you wanted to talk to Killua about. If it worked, your idea could greatly increase the power of both of your fighting techniques. 

"And Y/N, that was some good wind manipulation. What else can you do?"

"I'm pretty good at manipulating air and water so far, but if we're talking in the order of strongest to weakest then I can also use earth and fire," you explained, while leaving out the last element for another time. 

You were good at manipulating earth, but since it was opposing elements with air, it wore you out quicker. Fire was far more difficult to use. Not only was it the opposite of water, it was unpredictable, erratic, and required complete concentration. But when used correctly, your flames were an all-consuming famished beast that devoured everything in its path. You always kept a box of matches on you in case of an emergency. 

The four of you found your way back outside. Night had already fallen, the soft hoots of an owl audible from a distance. Not knowing when you'd get another chance to tell Killua your idea, you reasoned now was as good a time as any.

"Killua, about your lightning, I was thinking of a new technique."

Killua perked up at the sound of your voice directed at him, interested in what you had to say.

"What were you thinking?" He asked, resting his hands behind his head as he walked.

"With my manipulator abilities and your transmuter abilities together, I'm thinking it'd be possible for us to create and have full control over lightning s-"

Your words were cut off abruptly as Kite stuck out an arm, silencing the group.

"We're surrounded. Their numbers are great," he stated. 

The scene before you became clearer as the fog began to lift. Dozens of Chimera Ants had already encircled your group.

"Now then, you have three choices. One, decide the order in which you'll fight. Two, attempt to escape. Three, give up and let us capture you, and I don't recommend the last two. So what'll it be?" The Chimera Ant announced. 

"We couldn't have asked for a better deal," said Kite. 

"Option one it is! I'll take you on," you pointed to an ant with a puffy raccoon tail and dark eyes. Though she looked like she had just crawled out of the sewer, you'd rather fight a raccoon than the disfigured mole rat standing next to her.

"We'll do one-on-one fights starting with whoever is prepared first," Kite held you back with one arm on your shoulder. 

You, Killua, and Gon did rock-paper-scissors to determine the order you'd fight in. You sulked, taking a seat on the floor. Looks like you were going last.

A banded armadillo ant stepped forward, challenging Gon. The rules were simple– whoever died first was the loser. Piece of cake. 

"We can't surrender?" Gon asked, catching the army of Chimera Ants off guard. 

"...Are you crazy?! If you lose, you're guaranteed to die and be fed to the queen!"

"Yeah, I'm okay with that." Gon continued with a straight face. "But there's no need for you to die, because I won't want to eat you." 

You gawked at the boy who stood right in the middle of the ring, completely unintimidated. His tenacity was unquestionable.

Gon defeated his opponent within a minute, as did Killua. Soon it was your turn.

Lucky you! The raccoon girl from earlier was the one you were assigned to fight, and this time, you had access to not only the air but also the earth.

"I'm not that fond of talking during a fight, so let's just get straight to the point. I really hate that you guys eat people, you know?" You levitated the raccoon above a puff of air. 

"It won't matter what you think once my teeth are sunk into your throat," she snarled, pouncing off and landing on top of you. Her canine's snapped, rabid drool threatening to drop on your face.

Gon's opponent's words from earlier replayed in your head, reinforcing your resolve to end this now.

"𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘦 𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘶𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘴 𝘪𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘰𝘳 𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮," 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘈𝘯𝘵 𝘴𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥.

"𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘺?" 𝘎𝘰𝘯 𝘥𝘦𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥, 𝘸𝘪𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘳𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘵 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘩.

"𝘉𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘧𝘶𝘯. 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘶𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘴 𝘷𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘢𝘯𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘱𝘭𝘰𝘱~!"

You shuddered, clenching your fists. You were going to send these sadistic demons plunging into the gates of hell.

Reversing your roles, you pinned the Ant to the floor and sent the root of a nearby oak tree piercing through her hand, locking her to the ground. Jumping backwards, you loosened the earth's grip around the roots of the tree and released it from the ground, crushing her under the tree's weight as it fell. 

"Wow Y/N! You totally flattened her!" Gon cheered behind you, Killua giving you a double thumbs up. You flashed them a smile in return, wiping your pants from the all the excess dust the crash had sent into the air. 

The Ants seemed to be getting nervous now, as Kite stepped slackly into the ring. He summoned Crazy Slots, spinning for a weapon.

"Damn. Bad roll," Kite muttered as an enormous scythe appeared in his hand.

"That's a bad roll? I'd love to see what a good roll would look like," you gaped.

If you had a weapon like that, you bet you'd sleep with her every night. She was a beauty. Even Killua and Gon looked as amazed as you.

In the blink of an eye, all the Ants had been sliced clean in half by one swing from Kite's scythe, even taking down the trees with it. It made your show pale in comparison to that breathtaking sight.

Kite really was incredible. 

"That scythe is nasty," Killua said, Gon nodding in agreement. 

The tall hunter sighed, walking straight through the dead bodies and continuing on his path.

"That weapon can only be used with this technique, and won't disappear until I've used it. Such a drag..."

"Why did you choose that power then?" You heard Killua mumbling under his breath.

"Hey Kite?" You asked, watching him effortlessly swipe away stray branches and leaves that stood in his way.

"What do you think you're gonna be doing once this is all over?"

He contemplated his options for a moment before answering. If you looked closely, you could make out a faint tight-lipped smile form on his face.

"...Getting a drink."

⋯✰⋯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡
> 
> Hey everybody! I hope you all are doing well <3 If you liked the chapter, consider leaving kudos or comment! Also i've got a question for you guys— originally I intended for this story to focus on the heavily emotional scenes of the show, while also diving deep into the character's instability and insecurities. The MC would then be a comfort for the boys. While writing these chapters I've kind of just been going through the plot in chronological order, should I continue writing like that as it heads into the episodes of them training with Bisky and Knuckle? Or would you rather get right to the knitty-gritty of all of the angst sooner? 
> 
> ʕ￫ᴥ￩ ʔ ʕ⊙ᴥ⊙ʔ ʕ ·ᴥ·ʔ
> 
> ｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡


End file.
